everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosimo Cervetti
Cosimo Cervetti is the son of Canneloro and Fenicia from The Enchanted Doe, an Italian fairy tale appearing in Giambattista Basile's Pentamerone. He is the cousin of Alfonso Cervetti. Info Name: Cosimo Cervetti Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Enchanted Doe Alignment: Royal Roommate: Alfonso Cervetti Secret Heart's Desire: To open up a botanical garden with all kinds of flowers and palnts. My "Magic" Touch: I am skilled at gardening. Storybook Romance Status: I'm too young for a girlfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a scar around my right eye, and I always feel embarrassed when people look at it. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I just love being around plants! Least Favorite Subject: Chemythstry. I'm a bit nervous around those potions - what if one of them gets in my face? Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Alfonso. Character Appearance Cosimo is of average height, with honey blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a pink jacket with a myrtle pattern over a pink shirt and pink breeches. On his head is a pink cavalier hat with pink ostrich feathers. He has a scar around his right eye. Personality Cosimo is a timid, somewhat withdrawn young man who is extremely self-conscious of his scar. He wears hats very often to obscure it, and sometimes gets upset when people notice it. He is fond of plants and dreams of being a world-renowned botanist, though he wouldn't mind going on an adventure with his cousin too, Biography Buon giorno! I'm Cosimo Cervetti, the son of Canneloro and Fenicia. I will tell you their story. My father and his twin brother Fonzo were born to a king and queen after the queen ate the heart of a sea dragon. The two brothers grew up best friends, but their mother was jealous, so one day she took hot bullet mold and threw it at Canneloro, creating a scar. He planned to leave - he stuck a dagger in the ground, opening a magic fountain and springing a magic myrtle. He then set out. He later came to a city and fought in a tournament, winning over the princess Fenicia as his bride. Not long after, he went out hunting and came across an enchanted doe, which was really an evil ogre. The doe tricked Canneloro into helping it, and when he did, the doe turned back into the ogre and trapped Canneloro. Fonzo later found the myrtle withered and the spring turbid. He went to find Canneloro. He slew the ogre and freed his brother, and the two of them went home. Fenicia was able to recognize Canneloro by his scar. And that's the story. I dwell with my parents and maternal grandparents in the kingdom of Clear-Water. I have an older sister named Penelope, who is five years older than me. I also have two cousins on my father's side, the younger of whom is my beloved cousin Alfonso. Me and Alfonso are the best of friends. We do everything together - we go swimming, we play video games, we read books, and we work in the garden. And that brings me to my next point. I am very fond of gardening. I'm self-taught, and I spend much of my time planting different plants in the palace gardens. I've become adept at breeding them so I can produce flowers of various colors. I dream of being a horticulturist one day and opening up my own botanical garden where I can show all my plants to the world. And of course I'd love to have Alfonso assist me. I'm rather shy, and I try to keep to myself. I get kinda nervous around large crowds and I'd rather be alone or in the company of one other person or a small group. It's because of my scar. I have a scar above my right eyebrow because I accidentally got burned there when I was little. It covers a decent portion of the area around my eye. I don't like it when people see it, which is why I wear wide-brimmed hats much of the time. I've gotten a lot of mean nicknames like "scarface" because of it. Luckily Alfonso is able to defend me from bullies. As you can see, Alfonso's pretty protective of me. He's always there to cheer me up when I'm feeling sad, and he helps me with my homework. He even helps me go to sleep since I have trouble with sleep sometimes. My scar can act up occasionally and it can keep me up at night That's why I make sure to have lotion for it. As for the destiny...I'm a Royal. Even though what I want to be doesn't have to do with my destiny, I don't mind doing it. I already have the scar, so that's a good start. I wouldn't mind a little adventure! Trivia *Cosimo's surname derives from the Italian word cervo meaning "deer". *Cosimo has a pet Malabar pied hornbill named Mallomar. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Italian